


Shed Light On The Dark

by DearMeMisterHolmes



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Harry Lives, M/M, Percival is Roxy's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMeMisterHolmes/pseuds/DearMeMisterHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival knew his daughter was dating a fellow Kingsman, it just wasn’t the one he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shed Light On The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FromBenToSherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromBenToSherlock/gifts).



> This is the first fic I've written and posted in over 5 years and my first fic in the Kingsman fandom. So please, bear with me.
> 
> I read this headcanon on tumblr that Percival was not just Roxy's mentor but also her dad, then a plot bunny bit me and I just ran with the idea. This is the result.
> 
> Hugh thanks to my wonderful beta reader Jenny! I couldn't have done this without you.

The call came while they were having one of their rare family dinners. Now that Roxy was a Kingsman as well it was difficult to have the whole family together for a meal. But both Percival and Lancelot have just returned from a mission and to celebrate their home-coming Elaine had made her famous Risotto and Benjamin, Percival’s eldest had come down from Oxford for the weekend to their house in Sussex. They were just enjoying their starters, a nice rocket salad, when both their service phones started ringing. Suddenly, the happy and relaxed atmosphere grew tense. Something that concerned both of them and was urgent enough to disturb them on their weekend off was surely a sign of something bad, and the whole family knew it.

 “There has been an attempt to invade the London headquarters of Kingsman, all agents in the vicinity of London are requested to assist in the defense” said the recorded message.

Percival watched his daughter as she listened to the message. Her eyes grew bigger and you could practically feel the panic and worries radiating from her. Frantically, she stood up and was almost out of the door when he called her name and she turned around.

 “Roxy! Stop! There is nothing we can do right now. We are too far away to be of any help. Don’t rush into this, we have to stay calm. Go to your room, get changed and gather your weapons. I’ll go and bring the car around. “

 As soon as he finished, Roxy rushed out of the room and dashed up the stairs to her room. Percival stood up and spoke to his wife and son. “I am sorry my dear, Ben, but I’m afraid we are going to miss out of the delicious Risotto. And I was so looking forward to it.” He kissed Elaine on the forehead on this way out and made his way to the garage.

 When he drove the car around the corner to get to the front of the house, he could see Roxy standing outside. She had changed like he told her. Her nice dress and high heels replaced by Jeans, a black shirt and more sensible shoes. Although Percival did not doubt that she could fight just as well in her previous outfit, she was a Kingsman agent after all, why ruin a perfectly nice dress. He had also hoped that the distraction of changing her clothes and getting her weapons would make her less frantic and more attentive. And he was right, Roxy now seemed more focused and calm, but he was her father after all, he could tell that under that calm and collected demeanor, there was a raging storm of worry and anxiety.

 He brought the car to a halt and watched as his daughter walked around the car and got in the passenger’s seat. Percival watched as Roxy buckled herself in, her shaking hands betraying her otherwise composed appearance. He waited until she had buckled her seatbelt, then he shifted gear and pressed down on the gas. They dashed down the driveway and out on the road. Percival rushed through traffic, just because their home in Sussex was an hour away from London, and therefore not in the immediate vicinity to help, didn’t mean that they had to take their time to get there. By the time they would get to London, the worst was probably over and the culprit hopefully apprehended but Percival still worried about his colleagues, in Kingsman, they were more family than co-workers. But it was the weekend and to his knowledge there were no big missions in London right now, so there probably wouldn’t be to many people in the headquarters. He tried to point this out to Roxy, but if anything it just made her more worried.

 “But Merlin and Eggsy are working in the stop today” she whispered and looked down on the phone she was holding in her hands. The knuckles on her hands turned white, that’s how tight she was holding her phone. Honestly, Percival wouldn’t have been surprised if the phone shattered in her hands. It was clear that she was desperately waiting for a message or any kind of news from her friend. Ever since the selection Roxy barely told them about anything that didn’t include Eggsy in some form. May it be about a mission “Eggsy and I kicked the kidnapper’s arse and Eggsy was so sweet to the little girl, you can tell he has a lot of practice with Daisy.” or something personal “Eggsy came over yesterday and we watched a few episodes of 24, now I finally know why he named that dog JB.”.

 It was clear to Percival and his wife that Roxy cared deeply about her fellow Kingsman. He remembered how relieved and ecstatic Roxy was when Eggsy had escaped Valentine unscathed and had been given the position of Galahad. Not because Harry Hart was dead and the position now vacant. Oh no, it would take a lot more than an ill-attempted head shot to kill Harry Hart. That guy thankfully had more lives than a cat. After the whole debacle with Valentine was over, they all decided that Harry was best suited to fill the position of their leader and become the new Arthur. Harry’s first order was to fill his old position with Eggsy. He didn’t meet any opposition on that. Everyone agreed that Eggsy was an excellent agent if still a little rough around the edges.

 While Percival wasn’t too happy that Roxy was dating a colleague, their lives were dangerous and he had wanted Roxy to have some security in her life, something a fellow Kingsman couldn’t offer her, he liked Eggsy. He was a good man, and everyone who made his daughter this happy had his blessing. Percival hadn’t told Roxy yet that he was okay with her dating Eggsy, it was clear to everyone who knew her that Roxy was in a relationship, but she hadn’t officially told them yet. ‘Maybe I should say something to her when this is all over’, he thought.

 They were silent during their car ride to London. The car was charged with nervous energy and the low music coming from the radio did nothing to lighten the mood.

Ten minutes before they reached their destination, the tailor shop that served as a cover for their organization, their phones beeped again, giving them the message that everything was clear. The culprit was in custody and there were no casualties, just a few injured. Percival thought that this would lighten the mood and ease some of the tension out of this daughter’s shoulders, but if anything she looked more worried.

 “Honey, I’m sure Eggsy is fine. Don’t worry! You can see for yourself in just a few moments.” But Roxy did not look relieved at all.

 When they rounded the corner and turned into the street the shop was located they saw police cars and ambulances standing in front of the tailor shop. Just as the car came to a stop, Roxy was out of the door and running towards the stairs leading up to the entrance. A police officer tried to stop her saying: “I’m sorry you can’t go in there, Miss. There was an attempted robbery. We are still processing the scene.”

Roxy turned to the officer, her eyes sparkling dangerously. “My boyfriend is in there, you will either let me through or I will make you!” she hissed.

 “I am sorry Sergeant, you can see my daughter is worried about her friends, we work here and were quite shocked when we heard the news and had to come down here straight away. I’m sure you understand.” Percival said with a smile, trying to keep his daughter out of trouble.

The police officer looked sympathetic, nodded and let them pass.

 Inside they were met with another shock. The shop looked like a war zone. Destroyed display, mannequins lying on the floor, smashed mirrors, bullet holes in the wood paneling and a broken changing room door. There were three Kingsman agents inside: Henry, an actual tailor who worked for the shop and Merlin and Eggsy, who were on protective duty this weekend. Henry was sitting in one of the few remaining chairs, wrapped in a shock blanket and sipped at a glass of water. Merlin was sitting on the floor, his back propped up against the counter and being attended to by two EMTs while Eggsy was sitting on the counter, an EMT patching up a nasty cut on his forearm.

Roxy was still standing in the entrance of the shop, trembling slightly, her eyes madly dashing around the room. As soon as Eggsy noticed Roxy, he sprang from the counter and rushed towards her, calling out: “Hey Rox, everything is fine, don’t worry. Looks worse than it is.” He reached her and quickly embraced her. She let him for a moment then pushed him off, holding him at arm’s length, as if to make sure he was really okay.

 “You promised me!” she shouted. Percival thought this was rather sweet. Promising each other to stay out of harm’s way; a sweet but stupid promise. They were Kingsman agents, of course they would get hurt on the job some times.

 Percival observed his daughter and her boyfriend. He looked genuinely sorry for breaking his promise and Roxy looked furious with him, which seemed a bit drastic in Percival’s eyes.

“You promised me you would make sure nothing ever happens to him. You promised, Eggsy!”

‘Wait… him? Make sure nothing happens to _him_?’ Percival looked at his daughter and Eggsy in confusion. Just as Percival wanted to interrupt the two and ask who this _him_ was exactly, Eggsy put his hand on the small of Roxy’s back and guided her over to where Merlin was.

 Eggsy quietly said something to the EMTs and one of them carefully stepped to the side so Roxy would have better access to Merlin. She was visibly shaking when she lowered herself to the ground on the left side of Merlin, small shards scrunching under her shoes. Now she could finally take a better look at him. He had a gunshot wound in his right upper thigh that an EMT was attending to, other than that he had cuts of varying sizes all over his arms and face. Percival suspected that he had probably fallen in the mess of the broken mirror when he was shot and the leg gave in under him.

 Percival watched as Roxy lifted her trembling hands and carefully adjusted Merlin’s glasses. This gesture conjured one of Merlin’s rare genuine smiles on his face. Roxy let her fingertips wander over Merlin’s face, carefully hovering above his skin as if to make sure he was okay without causing any more pain.

The longer Roxy was crouching next to Merlin, the more relaxed she became, Percival could practically see the anxiety creeping out of her body, and she grew less tense. A smile replaced the worried look and the frown that had been on his daughter’s pretty face the moment they heard about the attack. He watched as the older man took his daughter’s hand in his and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Only their whole behavior seemed more intimate than just colleagues or even friends. More intimate that Roxy’s and Eggsy’s exchange.

 “I am quite alright my dear. I promise! And you should not be cross with Eggsy. He did a tremendous job in stopping the burglars and protecting me and Henry. In a few weeks I will be as good as new. Won’t I?” He directed that last part at the EMT who had just finished bandaging Merlin’s leg. The EMT nodded in assurance and smiled. That was enough to open all the flood gates Roxy had managed to keep locked since she had heard the news. Tears dwelled up in her eyes and made their way down her cheek. “I thought I had lost you” Percival could hear her whisper. Merlin cupped Roxy’s face in his hands, wiped the tears away and guided her down for a kiss.

 Percival felt like a volt of electricity shot through him. Of course their behavior was so intimate! Roxy wasn’t dating young Eggsy. Oh no, she was dating his, Percival’s, friend! He looked around to see Eggsy’s reaction, but it would seem that he had used the distraction of Roxy and Merlin to steal away from the scene. He was now standing by the door, talking to a tense Harry. And just like Roxy, Harry’s worries seemed to fade away the longer and closer he was to the young man.

 ´How couldI have missed this!?` He was a spy, for god’s sake, known for his observation skills. He should have seen the signs. But then again, so were the other four. They had probably decided to hide their relationships so it couldn’t be used against them. But no one could keep their true feelings hidden in a situation like this.

Percival decided to give the four of them some privacy and went outside to talk to one of the police officers. He was determined to talk to his friend later. It didn’t matter that Merlin was an agent and probably more powerful than Percival, he was dating his little girl and that meant he had to be subjected to the speech. But there had been enough excitement for the day. Everyone deserved a break. And he had to update Elaine on the newest developments. He couldn’t wait to see his wife’s face when he told her about the kiss he just witnessed.


End file.
